


No place like home

by RobronRainbows



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Cute, Family, Fluffy, M/M, Valentine’s Day, robert and his bad bad plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronRainbows/pseuds/RobronRainbows
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day and Robert tries to not be an idiot (doesn’t work)....Just a little robron cuteness on this day of love.





	No place like home

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY TO YOU ALL.

Robert sneaked down the stairs in his dressing gown as quietly as he could, but as he tried to head into the kitchen he gasped out loud at Liv sitting at the table. “What the hell!” He held his chest. 

She frowned. “What. I’m only sitting here!”

He shook his head. “Gave me a fright.”

“Well that says more about you than it does me. What you sneaking around for at this time in the morning?”

“I’m making Aaron breakfast in bed.”

“Oh, how original Rob!”

He looked offended. “What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing. Nothing.” She held her hand up. “Just Aaron doesn’t seem the type to like breakfast in bed.”

“Well He is. And he loves it.”

She cringed. “Please tell me you haven’t got something planned for today that he doesn’t know about.”

“No.”

“Robert…?”

“My surprises always go wrong, and he said he didn’t want to make a fuss this year so… no I really haven’t.”

“What.. nothing at all?”

“Well, I’m doing this.”

“And that’s it!?”

“Yeah..why?”

“No, nothing.”

Robert sighed. “I should have planned something, shouldn’t I!”

“No. If he said he didn’t want anything then I’m sure he’ll be alright.”

“But what if he was just saying that?” Robert got himself into a panic. “Shit!” He moved quickly to the sofa and got on his laptop. 

“What are you doing?”

“I need to book something?”

“Like what?”

“I dunno. A meal out. A night away!”

Liv felt bad. “I’m sure this will be all he needs Rob.”

Robert wasn’t listening anymore. 

After a few minutes he found it. The most expensive hotel he could find and it was only and hour and thirty minutes away. “Booked!” He said as he closed his laptop. “You’ll be alright tonight won’t you?”

“Yeah I’ll be fine, but Robert.. are you this is a good idea.”

“Yeah. He’ll love it, right?.”

Liv put on a smile. “Yeah.”

. . .

 

Aaron had finished his breakfast, laying back and indulging in the comfort of their bed. “So full!” 

“Good. Glad you liked it. Are you ready for your next present?”

“Wait a second. I want to give you your card first.”

Robert had already given Aaron his with a deep kiss. 

“Ok.”

Aaron opened the sock draw and pulled the card out. “Here.”

“Thanks.” Robert opened it quickly. “Aww..”

It was a blue and red card with a heart on that had a message inside. 

To Robert.   
I know last year wasn’t the best valentines we’ve had but it was special to me. That was the day I realised I wanted to be with you again. Deep down I always new that, but In a way, last year couldn’t have been more perfect. You cooked me an amazing dinner and just being with you, meant so much. I love you so much and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my valentines days with you for ever and ever.   
Love you husband. Xxxxx. 

Robert felt his eyes well up. “Aaron…” he launched himself over to him, giving him a bear hug. “I love you too. Thank you!”

“Get off you soppy git!” Aaron smiled. “Come on. Let’s get in the shower.”

 

. . .

 

It was lunch time and Robert had ordered them a dirty pizza. He knew it was Aaron’s favourite and as they were having a lazy day, he thought why not. 

“We should have got this for dinner. I’m so full now.” Aaron moaned as he slumped in the sofa. 

“Actually… I have plans for you.”

Aaron gave him a side eye look. “Robert, sorry but I’m way too full for sex right now.”

He laughed “no. I’m taking you somewhere for the night.”

“Really? I told you to not plan anything.”

“Yeah, But.. well I wanted to spoil you.”

“Rob…”

“What? Do you not want to go?.”

He felt bad. “No I do. It’ll be great.” He didn’t want to tell Robert that actually, he’d rather just chill at home. 

 

. . .

 

Aaron closed the boot. “Right, got everything?”

Robert grabbed the keys. “Yep. Let’s go.”

“You sure Livs gunna be alright on her own?” Aaron couldn’t help but think about her inviting Jacob over. 

“She’ll be glad of the space. You know what she’s like.”

“True!”

They got in the car and drove off. 

 

. . .

 

“How far is this place?”

Robert had been looking Frustrated for at least half an hour. “I’m sure it was around here.”

“Well we’ve been going around the same place for ages.”

“Makes no sense.”

“Where did you find this place?”

“On the internet.”

“Well, do they have a number?”

Robert Parked up and googled it. After a few minutes he looked even more confused. “They don’t have a number.”

“What.. give it Here.” Aaron took the phone. “They must have.” 

He looked at the prices. “Shit Rob.. this is expensive.”

“Don’t worry about that.. just where is this place.”

“So you just booked it Yeah. Didn’t speak to anyone?”

“No Aaron. Like normal, I just booked it.”

“Well it should be here.” Aaron looked out the window. Then he got a thought. “Do you think it’s dodgy?”

“What you mean?”

“A scam.”

“No way. Look at the photos. Looks amazing.”

“Yeah, But there’s no way of contacting them and where they say it is, it isn’t!”

“Fuck!” Robert hit the stirring wheel. “What the hell!”

Aaron sighed. “Let me ask this woman.” Aaron got out the car, stopping a Middle Aged women coming out of her house. 

As Aaron got back in the car a little while later he looked nervous. “She said it’s happened to a lot of people.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah. It’s a thing apparently, the website was meant to be taken down but obviously it hasn’t.”

“So I won’t get the money back?” 

“Errr.. no, that’s why it’s called a scam.”

“Fuck sake. I’m sorry Aaron.”

“It’s alright. I mean, it sucks you lost your money, but it’s not your fault.”

“I wanted today to be special.”

“Robert, can I be really honest with you..?”

“Yeah, Course.”

“I was looking forward to a day at home relaxing with you. I said I didn’t wanna do anything today because.. well, I didn’t. Not that I don’t appreciate this, I do. It’s really sweet of you but I don’t need all this. I can have a nice valentines at home with you and Liv.”

Robert smiled. “I only booked it this morning. I’d only planned on making you breakfast in bed but Liv acted like it might not be enough and I panicked. So I quickly booked this, obviously not even looking at it properly.” He rested his head in his hands. “I’m an idiot aren’t I?”

“Err.. yeah you are. But I love that about you.”

 

Aaron leaned over and kissed Roberts cheek. “I love you. Let’s go home.”

 

. . .

 

Liv was laying on the sofa, eating Chinese and watching the Simpsons. The boys walked in and she sat up. “Umm, Hi. What you’z doing here?”

Robert was about to speak but Aaron butted in. “Long story. But sorry, were back and.. oww whats that?” He spotted the food. “I’m starving.”

“Order your own. This is mine.”

He laughed. “Fair enough.”

. . .

 

Aaron was using the bathroom upstairs as Liv questioned Robert. “What happened?”

“The place didn’t exist. It was a scam apparently.”

“Aww that sucks!” 

“But turns out he just wanted a quiet night in anyways so.. it’s all good.”

“I’ll go to my room. Give you two some alone time.” She wriggled her eyebrows.

“No, stay. Today is about love and family. Aaron wants to spend it with you as well.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Liv felt happy. “Cool. Okay but I’m picking what we watch.”

“No way.. not that weird thing about vampires.”

“It’s good.”

“It’s creepy as heck!”

“Baby!”

Aaron laughed. “You two are as bad as each other.”

Liv stuck her tongue out at him and headed for the fridge. 

. . .

 

Liv was fast asleep at one end of the sofa while they snuggled at the other end. The third film was almost over and both men couldn’t be bothered to move. 

Aaron pressed his lips to Robert’s temple. “This is perfect.”

Robert ran his arm alone Aaron’s that was draped around him. “Really is. Thank you for understanding about the hotel.”

“This right now is so much better than any fancy hotel.”

“I should know by now my plans always go wrong.”

“Well…. Yeah.” He kissed Robert cheek. “Thank you though. It’s the thought that counts.”

“So…” Robert looked over at a sleeping Liv. “Shall we leave this sleeping beauty and go upstairs do I can give you your real present.”

Aaron liked the sound of that. “Sound good. I’ll grab us a beer.”

They got up slowly, trying not to wake Liv.

Robert made his way up the metal staircase, shortly followed by a smiling Aaron.


End file.
